The Dragon Knight
by BlackDragonBLAZE
Summary: An adventure/romance life novel depicting the struggles of Berk before and after the red death but with a slight twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any OC by Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon, Only My OC's and story P.S. I do not have an editor as of right now and this is my first EVER book so.. constructive criticism only please thanks! :D**

 **The Dragon Knight**

Chapter 1: **Something New**

A Beaten and bruised boy, about the age of six came crawling out of the forest covered in what looked like burns on his entire body and cuts as deep as dragon teeth can pierce. His presence was unknown until he miraculously stumbled into Berk's village.

The sun was shining on Berk; bright and warm as any usual summer. Stoick stepped out of his home with his usual manner and scowling face. Hiccup on the other hand was groaning and exhausted, his father thought it would have been a great idea to get up before dawn for a "father-son walk" a six year old boy needs rest, not to get up early and walk. Hiccup could care less about walking with his father especially before dawn. "So Hiccup" Stoick said awkwardly "What has Gobber got ya working on as of late?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled "Gobber still has me doing the same old boring job" both shared a laugh before falling into silence once again. Stoick froze in his step motioning Hiccup to do so as well. Listing for what his father just heard Hiccup soon heard a child's voice. Stoick peered around a rock they were about to pass and began running at the sight that beheld him, Hiccup close in tail. A small boy around the same age as Hiccup was lying in a bloodied mess in the dirt. Lifting the child gently with his large paw like hands Stoick quickly rushed back to the village leaving Hiccup to survey the area.

In the healers hut Healga the healer of Berk was examining the boy's cuts. He was passed out from shock and was sound asleep, all his cuts were bandaged and he was kept in the cellar where it was cool. Stoick approached Healga worriedly" is he goin'ta be alright?" Healga smiled "yes he will be fine just cut and bruised is all, had quite a shock he did" Stoick's worriedness faded away to seriousness as he pointed at the boys burns. Looking up from examining the burns once more Healga exclaimed" they aren't burns Stoick" His eyes widened in shock" so they are tattoos then?" Stoicks voice was oddly confused. He began walking around the boy examining his tattoos. Stoick turned to Healga and gruffly explained "im going to go look for Hiccup and see if he found anything, come find me if he wakes".

Hiccup was still searching the area when his father found him "got anything son?" Hiccup whirled around to find the giant he calls his father standing almost on top of him "no nothing really, just a blood trail from where he came from" Hiccup pointed to the blood drops heading into the forest. Stoick motioned for hiccup to follow, his axe in hand as he followed the trail back to its origin. Back at the healers hut a commotion started, quickly attracting all manner of Vikings to the ruckus. A shout was heard, and then crashing through the healers door came the boy, only he was scared and panicked. Everyone tried to stop the boy from running off but to no avail, he was quicker than he looked and stronger too. A search party was sent out back into the forest to find him, but he had no intention of being found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any OC by Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon, Only My OC's and story**

 **P.S. if anyone with editing experience would like to help me out it would be appreciated!**

 **P.s.s I had to repost after months of writers block. Came back to find MANY writing errors**

Chapter 2: **Supernatural Powers**

Something happened the night of the boys escape from Berk's village, something that is hard to explain if anyone were to see it firsthand. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him he came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a cliff into a small clearing that was almost nearly impossible to see unless you were either in the air or walking right into it. The clearing was deep in the ground which made it invisible and it had a huge tree growing on the opposite side of a large pond located within the sunken clearing. A slow quiet stream turned into a water fall upon the top of the clearing, allowing for fish to breed and survive as well as creating the large pond. The boy spotted a cave behind the waterfall; it was obvious to someone if they looked hard enough. Clambering down the side of the clearing walls he quickly dashed into the cave, finding it much larger than he though and much warmer too. A scratch of rock against something hard sounded, causing the boy to jolt and whirl around. A huge monstrous nightmare had one giant eye crack open looking at him un-moving,un-bent,un-faltered in every way. After all what did a monstrous nightmare of such monstrous proportions have to be scared of such a small child? The nightmare lifted it's enormous head to look directly at the child. He was frozen in place; he couldn't move. Instead of lashing out the nightmare was calm and relaxed, obviously not sensing a threat but instead of the dragon pushing him out of the cave…He spoke...Or rather... Spoke into his mind. Naturally the boy recoiled and looked around for the voices source but all that could be found was the dragon before him. The boy stammered out "d-id y-you just t- talk..?" the nightmare made a half growled laugh and nodded "seems you are hurt little one, let me help you" before He could protest the nightmare began to breathe a red smoke all over him causing him to faint.

The boy woke up pressed against something very warm and cozy; he looked up to see deep blood red scales shining slightly in the light coming through the mouth of the cave. What was he the dragon doing? Last thing he can remember about dragons is that none of them cared for humans in the slightest. Raising his hands up and gently rubbing the scales of his saviour, they were hard and soft like frozen mango slices from the freezer. A low purr like rumble sounded from the huge monstrous nightmare startling him "sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he exclaimed, "that's fine little one I was only resting" his deep voice rung in his head with a warm feeling like a not-so hot day with just the warm sun. "So why did you help me?" he questioned, up until now it never really occurred to the monstrous nightmare why he helped a human boy " you know now that you asked I guess it was because you are a child, no child deserves death especially from me" Saying those words astounded him more than he thought ."Thank you for helping me..um..I I don't know your name" he was entirely comfortable with the nightmare already "I am Gravadis father of monstrous nightmares and fire dragons" his voice was triumphant and serious. "Wow, I didn't know I was saved by a god". "You have quite the intelligent mind for someone your age" Gravadis inquired thoughtfully. The small boy opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the tattoos adorning his body. They emanated a black evil colour, nearing the ends of each tattoo bright orange and red fire began to consume his entire body leaving the tattoos to glow still. Gravadis did not move he simply watched with rapped attention. Panicking he called out "Gravadis! What's happening?" the large dragon simply lay motionless. A bright flash of fire and light; both battling the dark foreboding aura coming from the small boys tattoos consumed the whole cave before disappearing completely. What Gravadis saw before him wasn't what he expected in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any OC by Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon, Only My OC's and story**

Chapter 3: **Knowledge long Forgotten**

It had been ten years since the mysterious tattooed boy disappeared. Although everyone on Berk thought he was dead and gone, the boy who is now a teenage man had never left to begin with. Blaze was the name he chose for himself since he never had one to begin with. Today was the day he was going to confront everyone in the village, he taught himself to speak and write from the supplies he had "barrowed" from Gobber's home. The tattoos he had grew with his body, covering him entirely from head to toe. They ran along the natural curves of his body starting from his neck in an "x" formation then running down his spine and wrapping around his arms and legs like snakes and clawing out over his hands. When his chest was visible the tattoo's seemed to create a tribal armour effect, ending around his heart.

Gravadis told him of what the world was like and raised him like his own. He even spoke of _"The Dragon Knight"_ a fabled hero known to both man and dragon. It was said that a child born of dragon and of man would be able to become both man and dragon, thus becoming the dragon knight. The story of the dragon knight has been skewed over the generations but the understanding of the story remained. The only time the dragon knight was "chosen" was when a human and dragon fall in love in times of peril.

The more Blaze thought on him being the dragon knight the more it became reality. That day when Gravadis simply lay there watching a child basically turn to ash wasn't the case. He became a dragon; a night fury to be exact. Un-like most night fury's Blaze was special, he was larger than any hatchling Gravadis had ever seen and his jet black scales had markings running along his natural body frame alight with flames, only the flames were black and his eyes were blood red. Blaze could also become a half dragon which means he could have all his dragon physical attributes but stood on 2 legs instead of four. Finally he could sprout wings as black as night with black fire while he was still human as well as the tail.

Gravadis stood next to Blaze on the edge of the forest. "go on Blaze you belong more with them than me" Gravadis sounded like he was about to kill his first born " I can't just leave you Gravadis, not without a goodbye". Blaze embraced Gravadis by his neck only to be coiled around by the large dragon " go and be what you were born to be Blaze", "I will" were the last words Blaze ever said to Gravadis before he took off flying towards who knows were.

Blazes turned and paused to look back at Gravadis's disappearing body. He shed one tear before turning and walking off to the village


End file.
